finding_the_garden_of_edenfandomcom-20200214-history
Eden
Eden McCree (エデン・マックリー) is a supporting character in season two of Finding the Garden of Eden. Background Eden "Bean" Bruce McCree was born November 11th, 2283 to his parents Chevelle Fordyce and Cyr McCree. He wasn't due until January 5th of 2284, making him over a month premature when he was born. Season two Chevelle had a relatively normal pregnancy with Eden despite not wishing to know the sex of his unborn child until he was born to keep it a surprise. Problems didn't arise until Chevelle went into preterm labor caused by a Raider attack, which caused his water to break to Tycho and Cyr's surprise when they came back from the gunfight. Although unprepared, Tycho valiantly assists with Chevelle's labor, which lasts an excruciating painful 11 hours into the night and early morning as no doctors were available. Chevelle's symptoms parallel that of his mother Anahita's when she was giving birth, but instead of succumbing to the delivery, Chevelle pulls through and survives where he is then able to meet his son that Tycho successfully delivers with Cyr by his side. Eden was born very fragile and small, only five pounds and three ounces. He takes mostly after his father Cyr, bearing a striking resemblance to him other than his eyes being green like Chevelle's. Tycho was a bit confused however at what sex Eden was initially, seeing as he has the same birth defect as Chevelle that makes him a hermaphrodite. Chevelle and Cyr name their son Eden, and Tycho dubs him the nickname "Bean" after the small baby held onto Tycho's finger for the first time. As first time parents, Chevelle and Cyr struggle to take care of Eden on their own, seeking help from Elizabeth when available, but mostly Tycho. Elizabeth is able to breastfeed Eden as she did for Prius, and provides them extra breast milk for storage when she isn't around. Chevelle is mostly a frantic parent as he catastrophizes scenarios and worries about being a bad parent like Navarre and Alex, going out of his way to attempt to baby-proof their home and scolding Tycho and Cyr for leaving their weapons laying within reach. Cyr on the other hand is a very nervous parent and extremely cautious of Bean getting hurt by someone else somehow, being very protective of who is holding his son. Tycho looks after Eden whenever Cyr and Chevelle are working, or when they just need a break which forms a strong bond between the giant man and baby. Eden's first word is "no", followed by "yiss", "dadda", "momma", and "Tycho", which he pronounces "go". Eden begins growing a few sharp teeth characteristically similar to Chevelle's, meaning he likely inherited the mutation. Cyr is the one who teaches Eden how to walk on his own, albeit clumsily and more that of a waddle. Notes * Eden was originally going to be named Alexei, but it was changed to Eden to fit the overall theme and name of the comic, furthering the possibility the title was a form of foreshadowing.